The Wammy Kids Vacation
by WammyHouseWhore
Summary: What happens when the Wammy kids take a vacation? Chaos. Slight MelloXMatt,BBxL
1. Chapter 1

The Wammy Kid's Vacation Ch.1: Get Away

A/N: ALRITE...I GOT THIS IDEA FROM MY OWN RECENT VACATION.... HENH... IM HOPING THIS IS GUNNA BE MY BEST FANFIC YET *CROSSES FINGERS*

MANY THANKS TO MY GREAT BETA The Wammy Girl!!!

ITS GOING TO INCLUDE ALL WAMMY KIDS (MELLO, MATT, NEAR, BB, L, ECT.)

THEIR AGES ARE: Mello-12, Matt-12, BB-14, L-17, Near-8

REGARDING MELLO AND MATT'S RELATIONSHIP I SHALL EXPLAIN, THEY ARE CLOSE FRIEND WHO HAVE GAY MOMENTS. A FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS OF SORTS.

ENJOY!!

*CRASH!!*

Mello's desk hit the floor, papers, books, and pencils scattered across the room.

"DAMNIT, NEAR!! YOU BEAT ME, AGAIN!!!!"

Mello knocked his chair to the ground roughly. He was at Near's desk in just a moment, where he snatched the 100% away from the younger boy.

"Mello! Stop this instant!" The teacher scolded.

"No! You're the one who gave me the lower grade, why should I listen to you?!" He retorted defiantly and ripped the paper to shreds, throwing the bitty-bits at Near's face. Near didn't even blink.

"MELLO!! ROGER'S OFFICE, **NOW**!!!!" The teacher yelled. Mello glared at Near, and for lack of something better to say he muttered,

"I hope you get diarrhea." Then stormed out of the classroom.

. - + ~ * * ~ + - . (ROGERS OFFICE) . - + ~ * * ~ + - .

"Mello," Roger began calmly.

"This is the fourth time you've been in here this week."

Said boy crossed his arms and glared at the old man.

"I wouldn't be sent in here all the time if that... that TWIT Near wasn't so... BLOODY ANNOYING!!!" Mello burst out.

"Mello, calm d-"

"NO!! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF LITTLE GHOST-BABIES* BEAT YOU AT EVERYTHING?!?!"

"I think you need a break..."

Mello calmed immediately.

"A break, like... a vacation?"

"No, I meant-"

"I WANT A VACATION!!!"

"Mello, I-"

"VACATION! VACATION! VACATION! VACA-"

"OKAY!!!! YOU CAN HAVE YOUR VACATION!!!"

"By myself... ?"

"No, were going to bring all of the Wammy House, it could do everyone some good."

"Awwww... but-"

"NO BUTS!!!" Roger screamed.

"..." Mello snickered, "you said butt..."

"GET OUT!!!"

Mello hopped off the chair and walked out smirking. Roger grumbled.

"I hate kids..."

. - + ~ * * ~ + - . (CLASSROOM) . - + ~ * * ~ + - .

Mello walked jauntily back into the classroom, smiling smugly.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Mello."

Disregarding the teacher completely, Mello announced to the class,

"We're gunna take a vacation!!"

The whole class erupted into exclamations of "Where?" "Why?" "Cool!!", minus Near, who never really gets excited.

"Class, settle down!" The aggravated teacher ordered. The overexcited class payed no attention to her.

"Class!!!"

Mello smirked at the teacher who was getting red-faced with anger.

"IF YOU DON'T **ALL** SHUT UP RIGHT NOW, YOU WILL **ALL** FAIL MY CLASS!!!" The teacher boomed. The class grew so silent you could hear a pin drop.

Getting a failing grade an any class immediately forfeits any chance of becoming L, the most important goal for all the children.

"You are all going to pay attention to my lesson on exponential decay functions NOW. And you,"

She faced Mello,

"I don't want to hear another word out of you unless you are going to answer a question... CORRECTLY."

He deftly stuck his tongue out at her. To drained to argue, she turned to face the blackboard and began to explain exponential decay.

. - + ~ * * ~ + - . (A FEW DAYS LATER...) . - + ~ * * ~ + - .

Upon days of consideration, and pestering from Mello, Roger was at his wits end on trying to decide where to take the children. Giving up on trying to find places with "life lessons" and "museums" he placed a pencil on the map and decided he'd go wherever the pointed graphite tip of fate landed, regardless of where it was. He gave the pencil a twirl. The spinning slowly came to a halt and he peered at the map.

"Hnh... Colorado?"

. - + ~ * * ~ + - . (AUDITORIUM) . - + ~ * * ~ + - .

Mello bounced excitedly in his seat next to Matt.

"I bet this assembly is gunna be about the trip! Ooh, I'm exited!! Where do you think were gunna go??" He asked Matt hyperly.

"Hnnh." Was the boys unintelligible response, much too caught up in his DS to care.

"Jesus, Matt, you could show some enthusiasm." The blond boy said and stuck his tongue out.

"Jesus, Mello, you could start to act mature." The game-lover retorted. Said boy slumped in his seat and pouted. Roger walked out on stage and Mello perked right back up.

Roger sighed, "I'm sure some of you know by now, that we are going to take a vacation..."

"WHOO!!" A burly kid named Geezous exclaimed.

"...yeah...woo...anyway were going to take a trip to Colorado,. We'll fly to Flagstaff, Arizona, stay one night, then travel to Colorado. We'll stay there in a hotel for two days, then camp a third day..."

Matt's jaw dropped and a look of distaste was evident on his face at the idea of having to sleep... outside.

"Weak..." he muttered.

"Our activities for Colorado will be, in order, a train ride, white water rafting, and fishing. After the third day we'll pack up and travel to Utah, we're only staying there for one night. The next day we're going to visit the Arches National Park, and we'll be hiking. From there we'll board our plane and head back."

The auditorium buzzed with excitement. Matt, a firm hater of all things outside, closed his DS and pulled his goggles over his head and pouted.

"I hate this trip already."

"OH, I CANT WAIT~!!" The overactive chocolate lover exclaimed happily.

"I can." the redhead** mumbled.

"Lighten up!! Though you you do look cute when you pout..." Mello teased. Matt blushed and got up to leave.

"Gay..." He muttered as he walked away from a grinning blond.

A.N:

* GHOST BABIES...? YEAH I HAVE NO IDEA...

** THE COLOR OF MATT'S HAIR IS ACTUALLY BROWN, I WIKIPEDIA-ED IT. BUT BECAUSE PEOPLE KNOW HIM TO HAVE RED HAIR THAT'S WAT HE'S GUNNA HAVE.

REVIEW!!! IT MAKES ME MORE MOTIVATED!!! FLAMES ARE WELCOME I SHALL USE THEM TO BURN LIGHT YAGAMI!!!!!!


	2. And So It Begins

The Wammy Kids Vacation Ch.2: And So It Begins

A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA LONG... THE BEGINNING LAGS, BUT IT GETS BETTER AT THE END? *HOPING* BEAR WITH ME ON THIS CHAPTER.

WOOT!! ALRITE I LIKED THIS CHAPTER WHEN I FIRST WROTE IT, BUT WITH THE WAMMY GIRL'S CHANGES I **LOVE IT!!! ** HOPE YOU WILL AS WELL.

* * *

"Should I take this one, Matt?" Mello held up a shirt and asked his disinterested friend.

"Mhmyeah." was Matt's disinterested reply.

"What about this?" A belt.

"Mhmyeah."

"Or this?" A sock.

"Mello. I. DON'T. CARE." Matt growled. Mello threw Matt's empty suitcase at the boy.

"OW! YOU LITTLE SHIT!! THAT HURT!"

"Good. You should pack."

"Fuck you." Matt threw a collection of random clothes into a suitcase.

"There." Matt picked up his forgotten DS.

"Aren't you going to check what you bringing?" Mello nagged.

"... Forget it. I'm going to be in Near's room. It's **quiet** there." Matt closed the door behind him just in time to hear Mello shout at him on the way out.

"ASSHOLE!"

. - + ~ * * ~ + - . (PLANE STATION) . - + ~ * * ~ + - .

"Okay, listen, kids," Roger began,

"Were going to be riding in one of Watari's planes. L will be wearing a disguise, and we must address him as Ryuuzaki. And..."

Roger braced himself for the loud happiness that would undoubtedly come.

"He has decided he needs a vacation and will be coming with us."

"Yeah!! L!!!" Geezous The Big And Sweaty hooted.

"WE MUST ADDRESS HIM AS RYUUZAKI!!!!!...erm...Anyways he'll be on the plane when it lands." Roger finished hurriedly, then went to sit in a dark, comfy, childless corner.

"Will we get to talk to him?" Mello asked, dragging Roger out of his No-Child-Zone.

"Yes, but I'd prefer you didn't." Roger replied.

"You said _Ryuuzaki _would be in a disguise," A creepy L lookalike began from behind the group of kids.

"Yes, Beyond, that's correct."

"Do you know what he'll look like?" Beyond, more commonly known as B, had a bit of an obsession with their idol L, as everyone knew. Whether it be because he looked up to the man or not, people just found him creepy and liked to avoid him.

"No Beyond, I do not."

The bored tone of the man and the lack of information didn't put the creepy grin off of B's face, but rather it made his grin seem more creepy and out of place.

"When is L-yuuzaki going to get here?" An impatient Mello asked.

"I don't know, its not L Q-n-A time. So all of you children just be quiet and be patient." Roger rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Roger I don't-" B began.

"DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME!"

The hunched over man grinned cruelly.

"Roger, the plane is here." The smirking teen finished. A large white plane with the words "WAMMY" imprinted on the side, rolled to a gentle stop on the runway.

"Oh, very well then."

"Heh... Old man didn't even hear the plane..." Geezous snickered.

"Children, get your bags and line them up on that cart." Roger gestured to the large metal thing with wheels that was something new and foreign to them all, thus making it an object of speculation and confusion, as absolutely no one knew what it was. Mello dragged two large suitcases over to the large confusing metal thing.

"Mello! You were supposed to bring ONE suitcase!" Roger scolded.

"But I needed two. One for my clothes and one for my chocolate." Mello smiled obnoxiously.

Roger sighed "Whatever, Mello, just put the suitcases on the cart."

"Where are you going to store our things?"

"On the plane."

"Where on the plane?"

"DOES IT MATTER???"

"Yes. I don't want my chocolate to melt."

Roger grabbed Mello's suitcases and flung them on the cart.

"Kids if YOU DO NOT DO AS I SAY, THE TRIP IS OFF!!!"

All the kids hurried to put their items on the cart, except for Matt.

"Matt, if you do not put your stuff on that cart, you're not going."

"Good, I don't want to." the redheaded gamer replied without taking his eyes off his DS.

"WELL, YOU'RE GOING ANYWAY!! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!! YOU WILL GO ON THIS VACATION AND YOU WILL ENJOY YOURSELF!!!"

"What if I don't put my suitcase on the cart?"

Roger angrily took Matt's bag and flung it onto the cart.

"NOW JUST GO AND GET IN LINE WITH MELLO AND THE OTHER KIDS!!!"

Matt slouched his way behind Mello.

"That asshole."

"We are going to walk in a straight line to the plane. You are going to sit next to the person either in front or behind you, depending on how it works out."

Matt grabbed the back of Mello's shirt.

"I'm sitting with Mello." He announced.

"We'll see Matt."

"HI HI!"* L greeted happily them as they got on the plane.

"What the..." the students and Roger stared wide eyed at L, who was wearing a large black mustache above his lip.

"I trust Roger informed you all I'd like you to address me as Ryuuzaki? In order to protect myself. Furthermore, I will also be wearing this disguise while were in public. I am wearing it now to demonstrate.

"Your disguise... is a mustache?" Mello inquired.

"Correct." L said monotonously, and peeled the mustache off.

"..."

"Alright kids, sit down the way I told you."

The order of Mello's class line was Linda, Near, Mareike**, Mello, Matt, Ariel, Geezous, and, lastly, B. Linda and Near sat together near the bathrooms. The unfortunate pairs of Mareike, Mello and Matt, Ariel sat in the middle. Both girls wanted an isle seat, leaving Mello and Matt apart near the windows. Geezous took up two seats. Leaving B without a seat.

"Roger?" He addressed the man sitting with Watari.

"Yes, what is it?" Roger snapped impatiently.

"It doesn't seem as if there are any more seats left in our class area."

"What about the other classes?" B looked down past the bathrooms at the other children.

"Those are full as well." B bit his thumb and cocked his head in a very L-like fashion.

"I believe the only empty seat would be near Ryuuzaki."

Roger turned to see a very frantic L shaking his head... frantically. Roger faced Watari who gave his nod of approval.

"Very well then, B you may sit with Ryuuzaki."

B grinned and walked to L's seat to find a very nervous L sitting as close to the window as he could. He leaned over and kissed L's cheek.

"Don't worry _Ryuuzaki,_ I won't be a bother. Henh Henh Henh."

B cackled as he sat next to L, whose eyes had widened and who had scooted even closer the window, blushing and sulking.

This was going to be a GREAT plane ride.

* * *

A.N:

* KK IF YOUVE SEEN THE MOVIE "L CHANGE THE WORLD" YOULL UNDERSTAND WHERE I GOT THIS.

** I JUST NEEDED NAMES SO I PULLED MAREIKE AND ARIEL OUT OF THE AIR.

LOVE IT? HATE IT? THINK LIGHT YAGAMI IS A BIG POO-POOY HEAD? THINK OTHERWISE? THINK IM MAKING YOU THINK TO MUCH? REVIEW.


	3. Day One of the Lulz

The Wammy Kids Vacation Ch.3 Day one of the lulz.

A/N: Uwa! Its been so long D: I'm sorry! I really ment to get writing on this a while ago, but I totally forgot where I was going with this. Anyways, I feel some changes have to be made.

First, Ages: Mello and Matt will still be 13, but…an old 13. Like 13 and a half. BB will now be 16, L, 18, and Near is 9. I know this really doesn't make sense. I think its just 'coz im older I feel like they should be to. Hell, you can make them any age you want, this just seems right to me. Lol.

Second, new beta: I have been given the awesome opportunity to have **Poisonous Picasso **as my beta. Freaking. Awesome. She's the author of the AMAZING story Have Red Hands a story that I adore. Oh yeah, she writes some DARK stuff, but damn is it awesome. Oh look, I'm fangirling. Aha, anyways, If you aren't familiar with her work, I highly recommend you acquaint yourself with it. 

Third: I've never been on a plane. So I know I got things wrong.

Fourth: I didn't realize this was rated T. Ah, fail. I'm changing it to M for Mello's language.

Fifth: Who wants to keep hearing me talk? Not me. ONWARD TO THA' STORY!

* * *

When the plane finally landed in Flagstaff, there was not a happier soul than L.

*flashback*

B's head lolled against L's shoulder.

"_So, the kid does sleep."_

L, grateful for the peace and quiet, decided to let Beyond sleep there, despite the Anthropophobic* chills he was getting.

"You're a comfy pillow, _Ryuzaki_. Henh Henh." Beyond purred, and nuzzled against said man.

L growled** and shoved the boy away.

*later in flashback*

"Ryuzaki, I want to look out the window!"

It was an unfortunate occurrence, that L got the window seat, as Beyond, expressed an avid interest in the clouds. Ryuzaki leaned as far into his seat as possible, while Beyond leaned over him to peer out of the window.

"_Dear Justice, please refrain from having this boy touch me again. Oh, good, he's moving he must be-"_

"Augh!"

Beyond had turned his head, and bit L's neck.

Hard.

Although L could not deny the slight buzz of pleasure, he could also not ignore the sick feeling of having a _person_, near him.

Much less _biting_ him.

"Beyond," L panted "Please, release my neck. Now."

The smirking boy pulled back and examined his work.

*end flashback*

"Fiiiiinally!" Mello exclaimed, running off of the plane.

"Drama Queen." Matt muttered, only to hear a very similar,

"Finally!" Emit from L, as he briskly made his way off the plane.

"Uh, er…nevermind?"

"Oh no, Mello is a drama queen, although he didn't have to sit next to _HIM_." L stated, eyes growing impossibly wide as he turned to see B with his hands in his pockets, grinning as he got off of the plane.

"Hey L! What's that on your neck?" Mello inquired in a rather large voice.

Ignoring the question a blushing L stomped far away from the group as Beyond's grin grew to a frightening width.

"Okay kids, gather 'round!" Roger commanded from the bottom of the plane stairs.

"Our hotel is a few miles away from here, were going to take one of Watari's busses there. I want all of you to organize yourselves into the groups you were assigned previously."

Group A contained the unfortunate mix of Mello, Matt, Near, BB, and Linda. Each group was supposed to be by order of intelligence, but Linda didn't fit in anywhere, and group A was the only one with four people; they were the top students at Wammy's.

"I will be in charge of group B," Watari announced.

"Roger will take group C, our other two chaperones have decided to combine their groups of D and F, and Molly, the secretary, will have group E."

"Sir," Roger began, "it seems as though group A has no chaperone."

"Ah, Yes, L! Would you come here please?" Watari summoned L to where group A was standing.

"L, you will be in charge of group A."

At this, L harshly bit the thumb he was happily chewing on, drawing blood. He grimaced at the taste, as it tasted nothing like sugar, and took it out of his mouth. No one caught the feral sparkle in B's eye.

"You are going to stay with your group for the remainder of the trip, and you must _OBEY_ your chaperones. Now, let's board the bus."

A big white and silver tour bus pulled up with the words "Wammy" yet again, conspicuously, printed on the side.

"Sweet." Mello said, awed.

. - + ~ * * ~ + - . (Hotel 1) . - + ~ * * ~ + - .

"Children, get in your groups, you will be assigned rooms accordingly."

Mello grabbed L's arm.

"Im so glad YOU'RE our chaperone, Ryuzaki!" Mello gushed.

"Hnnh."

"Group A, Mello, Matt, Near, and B, you will be in room 216. Linda, you will room with the girls from group C. L, you have your own room, room 217, right next to your group."

As the other rooms were distributed, L wondered if he could trade with another chaperone for a room farther away from his group. Scanning the chaperones, L spotted one that looked easy to manipulate.

"Excuse me, Molly?"

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"I was wondering, if you would trade rooms with me. You see-"

"RYUZAKI! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TRADE ROOMS! YOU NEED TO BE NEAR YOUR ASSIGNED GROUP IN CASE THEY NEED YOU!" Roger raged.

L glared at the aging man, and turned away, stomping off to the stairs that would lead to the rooms.

"Wait, L, your suitcase!"

"It's okay, Roger, I'll take it to him." B offered.

"Thank you, B." Beyond nodded and headed up the stairs, L wasn't to far ahead.

"L, I-"

L turned with his mouth parted, to yell at the child that had followed him. B, who had no recollection of "personal space", was standing directly behind the man at this point. So when L whipped his head around, his open mouth collided with the corner of B's. L quickly jerked away from the grinning boy, a small trail of saliva between them. The boy smirked as L hastily wiped his mouth, and grabbed his bag as a horrible blush appeared on his face. He hurried into his room before the boy could comment. L slammed his door shut just as the rest of the group made their way up the stairs.

"I guess L wasn't very grateful, eh B?" Mello probed.

"L was _very_ grateful." The-forever-grinning-boy replied, grinning widely, no less.

"..Okaaayyy."

"Children, please go put your bags in your rooms, then meet us back down in the lobby in 10 minutes." Roger announced before hurrying off to his room to avoid any further questioning.

"Who has our room card?" Mello demanded.

"I believe Matt has it." Near said softly.

"Shut up you sheep, I knew that." Mello spat, glaring at the boy.

Near retreated, his hand twisting in his hair.

"Where is that fucker?" Mello muttered, he remembered seeing a computer downstairs in the lobby.

"'Course." He stormed down the stairs to see Matt sitting happily in a chair, hogging the computer.

"Matt, get the hell over here!" The irritated blond yelled from the stairs.

"Waaaaaaaait, Mels, I'm checking my gaiaaa."

"Stop being a fag, and get the hell over here with the key!"

"Fuck you!"

Matt exclaimed and irritatedly logged off. He met Mello at the bottom of the stairs, with his arm out.

"Give me the keys."

He pinched Mello's extended arm and ran up the stairs.

"Ow! You dumb piece of fuck! That hurt!"

. - + ~ * * ~ + - . (Lobby) . - + ~ ** ~ + - .

"'Kay, We are going to Barnes and Noble." Roger announced dully.

"At 7'o clock? Why can't we just stay here?" Mello whined.

"Mello, I am in no mood."

. - + ~ * * ~ + - . (Book Store) . - + ~ * * ~ + - .

"Each of you children will get 20 dollars from your funds to spend here if you wish." Watari explained kindly.

"SWEET!" Mello yelled and ran over to the café section whilst screaming the word, 'chocolate.'

"THE MONEY IS TO BE SPENT ON BOOKS!" Roger screamed at him, until Watari placed a hand on the mans shoulder as if to say, 'let it go.'

"Any books you wish to buy must be approved by your chaperones. You kids may go now." Roger explained formally before heading off to search for bug books.

Beyond began to walk off to the 'True Crime' section when L grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, you need to stay with the group, B." Beyond grinned and bit L's arm.

"B, what the hell?" L screeched in a very un-L like fashion and pulled his now bleeding arm away.

"I'll be in the crime section, Ryuzaki." Beyond remarked, and walked away, licking his lips.

"Ugh, Matt, Near, Linda, you guys can-" L began, until realizing those kids had left as well.

"…*facepalm*" L shook his head and headed off to the café as well.

. - + ~ * * ~ + - . (Two Hours Later) . - + ~ * * ~ + - .

"Watari, when are we going?"

L asked in a voice that would have been considered whining if it were anyone besides the world's greatest detective.

"Right now, actually. Go collect your group, and view their book choices, if any." Watari handed L a hundred dollar bill.

"That should cover it."

"Mhmkay." L unenthusiastically headed off to find his group.

He found Near curled up on a chair, reading a book on quantum physics.

"Near, would you like to buy that?"

"No thank you L, is it time to go?"

"Yes, can you go find Mello and Matt for me. I'll find B, and Linda can find us. We'll meet at the children's center."

Near nodded and stood up to find the two boys. L headed off to the 'True Crime' section, to find Beyond hunched on a stool with a pile of books next to him. L sighed,

"B, you may buy 20 dollars worth of books, which ones do you want?" Said boy glanced up from the book in his lap.

"Hm? Oh. I'm done with these, I'd only like this one."

B closed the book and held it up for L to see. The title read _Murder; You Can Do it in Three Easy Steps._

L grimaced,

"B, why do you wish to have that book?"

"Well, murder fascinates me, Ryuzaki." Uttered the boy, eyes flashing to the bite mark on L's neck, and the harsher one on his arm. He grinned.

"..Whatever B, how much is it?"

"16 dollars."

Rather than handing the boy the hundred, L handed Beyond a crumpled twenty from his pocket.

"I expect change."

"You say that as if you don't trust me." Beyond smiled, rather than grinned for once, and walked to the register.

L mumbled behind him, in a vain attempt the boy wouldn't hear him.

"Meet us back at the children's center."

"Whatever."

Beyond's blase nod, and tone of voice made anger well up inside L.

"I see why Roger hates his job. That man deserves a raise."

. - + ~ * * ~ + - . (Hotel) . - + ~ * * ~ + - .

"Children, with no back talk, head off to your rooms. Your bedtime is 10. No exceptions."

"Awwwww, mann-"

"SAVE IT MELLO!"

"Dude, come on, lets go before Roger kills you." Matt mumbled to the blond.

Matt grabbed Mello's wrist and dragged him up the stairs, Near and Beyond following close behind.

"Who has the card?"

"I do~!"

"Matt, that was unusually gay of you." Mello commented, eyes sparkling with humor.

Ignoring Mello's remark, Matt swiped the card, but the door stayed shut.

"The fuck?"

He tried again, but to no avail.***

"Ugh!"

Beyond rolled his eyes and stole the card from Matt. Swiping the card, and opening the door in one fell swoop. He turned and flicked the card at the gaping red-head, the corner of the plastic thumping lightly against his forehead.

"..Ow."

"I CALL SHARING A BED WITH MATT!" A screaming Mello claimed, happily jumping on the bed nearest to the window. Oblivious to a Roger screaming at him to 'pipe down'

"No homo, man."

"Aww~ Matty come cuddle."

Mello made kissy noises, and smirked at the slight dusting of pink across Matt's face.

"Bitch."

Beyond threw his stuff on the remaining bed and crawled on top, perching haphazardly on his luggage.

"Well Near, looks like you're my bedmate." ****

" 'kay." The frail boy agreed softly. Sitting at the foot of the bed, across from a crouching Beyond. Who-he realized with a slight scare-resembled a predator.

"Er, Near? You can sleep with us." Matt offered, despite Mello's hasty protests.

"Okay. Thank you Matt."

"Mattyyyyyy-"

"Oh shutup, he's tiny."

"Fine, whatever," Mello huffed, wrestling his way under the covers.

"Bro, your gunna sleep in leather?"

"No."

At that Mello promptly stripped down to his boxers, and threw his clothes at Matt. They smelled like chocolate, and fury. Pulling the pants off of his shoulder, Matt crawled into bad, next to Mello. Followed by Near. It wasn't as cozy as Matt would have hoped.

Mello cozied up to Matt and whispered in his ear,

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ you."

Beyond flicked the lights off and crouched in his bed, cradling his new book, and a hotel packet of strawberry jam.

Near was already sound asleep, Mello, however was whispering death threats in Matt's ear. With a sigh, Matt accepted that he was going to get no sleep tonight.

* * *

A/N: Wow…It took me… two years to write this… fail.

* Anthropophobic basically means a fear of human contact.

**L growling? Yes. Please.

***This ALWAYS happens to meeee.

****Beyond, stop being a pedobear. Kthx

So, there it is, finally a new chapter. R+R, you guys are what motivates me to keep on writing! ~Also, if any of you are unaware, Boxxy has returned to the internets yet again.


End file.
